мιlαgro del ιитerиeт
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: SasuSaku. One-Shot: Un regalo de la Hokage para Naruto,... Y al "estrenar" su regalo... - ¡SASUKE-TEEME! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE? – Fue el grito del rubio.


• Declaimer: Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ©. Pero la historia es mía.

.Comedia 'n Romance.

One Shot

'SasuSaku'

* * *

••• **MILAGRO DEL INTERNET. •••**

**-:-**

**x- Sorpresa -x**

* * *

¡¿Qué?! – Gritó con emoción, eufóricamente. La tal sorpresa ante tal comunicado hacia él le hizo emocionar. – ¡Vaya!, Tsunade_-baachan_ sí que me dio una gran sorpresa, ¡nunca me lo hubiese esperado! – Decía agrandando más los labios, caminando mas apresuradamente dejando la parsimonia de lado. – ¡Ahora, a estrenarlo! – Gritó, alzó las manos, y salió corriendo.

Desapareció rápidamente dejando solamente humo del polvo levantado por la velocidad. Solamente las personas giraron a verlo, el rubio había des-aparecido.

Nunca cambia. – Dijo girando el rostro con des-aprobación con una sonrisa del señor del puesto de Rammen. – Ese Naruto. – Y quedó mirando fijamente por donde Uzumaki salió casi volando. – ¿Que noticia habrá sido esa? – Murmuro con voz baja, pero tranquila. Y dicho esto, regresó con su deber con la comida favorita del rubio.

.

• •

.

_¡__Plap!_

Fue el sonido de la puerta del departamento del rubio. La persona daba pasos lentamente e inspeccionando toda la habitación; una gota resbalo por su sien. Suspiró.

Ese Naruto_-baka_ nunca cambia. – Posó su mano sobre su frente para darle más drama a sus pensamientos. – Eh. Si que esto no parece un departamento o un cuarto. – Pasó su mirada desde el piso hasta el techo, sobre la cama y la televisión, la refrigeradora hasta la mesa. Lo que encontró, basura, leche vencida, Rammen por doquier, una cama des-tendida; y más cosas que ni pudo reconocer. – Esta leche también venció. ¿Cómo demonios no se enferma? – Estaba dando pasos, acercándose a la cama del rubio.

A un paso de la des-ordenada cama del rubio, ella se detuvo. No estaba sola. Escuchó pasos claramente, la persona que se acercaba no tenía intenciones de evitar los sonidos que provocaban sus pisadas sobre el parquet. El sonido de las pisadas se detuvo; ella pudo sentir que estaba justamente en el marco de la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? – Preguntó, con ese tono frio. Ella sabía quien era.

Buenos días, Sasuke_-kun_. – Saludo, cortésmente mientras que giraba sobre si para verlo a los ojos, sin temor. Sus pómulos se tornaron color de su cabello, rosa.

Hn. – Emitió, noto que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, ella bajo la mirada; el aprovechó ese lapso y sonrió con superioridad. Dio pasos, y se detuvo a una ligera distancia. Ella aun no elevaba la mirada. – S-Sakura. – La llamó. Titubeó levemente, la oji jade alzó la mirada.

¿Si, Sasuke_-kun_?

El azabache desvió su mirada. Él lo sabía, su rostro se estaba tornando sonrojado. – _Mierda._ – Fue lo que pensó de inmediato. No podía negarlo, es difícil. – Sobre… Sobre lo _de anoche_.

Esas solas palabras hicieron estremecer a la peli rosa. Bajo la mirada nuevamente, el no lo noto. El miedo invadió la mente de la oji jade. – _Seguro… Seguro me dirá que lo de anoche no fue nada para él. Pero, no quiero oírlo._ – Su mirada se torno vidriosa, lagrimas amenazaban por brotar de sus ojos.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia. Ambos con rostros sonrojados. Los dos ni se atrevían con mirarse a los ojos. Cuando abrieron levemente los labios para decir lo que sentían, pensaban…

_¡__Plap!_ –_Otra vez la puerta.-_

El rubio esta vez, su mirada confundida se poso sobre el azabache y la peli rosa. – ¿De qué me perdí? – Fue lo que dijo cerrando sus ojos, con una graciosa apariencia zorruna. Los miro, y al parecer, ninguno quería decir nada. Sin querer observó su computador. Sus se abrieron a la sorpresa, _se había olvidado el porqué iba a su casa con desespero._ – ¡¡Ah!!

Uchiha y Haruno, sus espaldas temblaron por el escandaloso grito, apostarían que todo _Konoha_ ha escuchado ese grito. A los segundos, al rubio no le importo y empujo sin cuidado a su _amigo_ y su _hermana_ sin sutileza alguna. Ambos cayeron al piso y emitieron un ligero gemido de dolor ante el pequeño impacto, e instantáneamente observaron al rubio, el porqué de sus desesperación.

El rubio se abalanzo hacia su computadora, movía el _mouse_ con desespero. – Préndete, préndete, préndete… - Era lo que se podía oír del rubio. Tecleó con desesperación su contraseña, – ninguno de los dos presentes que estaban sobre el piso dudarían que su contraseña seria 'Rammen'. – lo intentó por varias veces intentar entrar en su computadora que por la impaciencia presionaba mal los teclados. Cogió el _mouse_ e hizo doble 'clic' hacia el icono azul en forma de "e".

¡Sí! – Gritó, la hiperactividad no cabía en su cuerpo.

El azabache no podía con su curiosidad, frunció el seño y torció los labios, miro con disimulo a la peli rosa que estaba expectante a las reacciones del rubio, eso le hizo enfurecer levemente. Flexionó las piernas, se re-incorporo y se puso de pie. Dio un paso y se puso frente a la peli rosa.

Uzumaki dejo ser el "centro de atención" para la mente de Haruno, alzó la mirada y chocó contra la mirada oscura del Uchiha y se sonrojó.

El azabache ubicó su mano frente a la peli rosa. Haruno aceptó la mano del Uchiha, este la ayudó a levantarse a la oji jade. Uchiha no soltó la mano de la peli rosa.

¡¡Ah!! – Gritó sorprendido el rubio. Su mirada denotaba un inmenso shock, aun observando la pantalla de la computadora. Sonidos provenían del parlante de la computadora del rubio.

'_Ah' 'Ah' 'Ah'_ – Eran los sonidos que provenían del ordenador.

Seguían cogidos de las manos. Se acercaron a la computadora del rubio.

.

El rubio en total shock.

La peli rosa con el rostro totalmente rojo.

El azabache con sangre resbalando por sus fosas nasales.

.

Un video en **internet**. – Que era por lo que había estado esperando el rubio que le había pedido a la Hokage. – Sobre la _noche de ayer_ – La misma noche que invadía las mentes del azabache y la peli rosa.

"_Sah-ahz-keh – ku uhn. ¡Ah!" – Gemidos._

"_Sa.. Sah- ku –rah..." – Mas gemidos_

.

Un leve brillo en los ojos del azabache aparecieron, su rostro aun mantenía el sonrojo. Lentamente acerco a la peli rosa hacia el posesivamente.

La peli rosa lo miro, se sonrojo, pero sonrió con timidez.

A los segundos… El rubio despertó de sus sueños en shock. Un grito abarco todo _Konoha_.

¡SASUKE_-TEEME!_ ¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE!? – Fue el grito del rubio.

-

* * *

.

_Una idea que llevaba rondando mi mente. D.  
Un SasuSaku 3, aunque nose porque siento que no se entende, xD  
o.ù._

Estoy pensando en hacerlo two-shot_, pero de la 'noche anterior' xD  
x'dd  
En fin, espero que les aya gustado. :3  
_

Dudas/Reviews/Comentarios/Tomates


End file.
